Naruto: One in a Trillion
by vijay.sawardekar.31
Summary: What happens when a abused, neglected boy awakens the power of god? Will he want revenge or choose the path peace? Konoha bashing!


Naruto: One in a Trillion

In the hidden village of leaves, people were happily going on with their lives. If someone outside of this village would have seen them, they would have seen an ideal place were love and understanding was prevalent. But all this was a mask put on by them because underneath all these happiness hatred and prejudice was growing. They actually flaunt them in the darkness of the night and pass them unto their children as a they a prized virtue to be preserved.

In this darkness where their hatred runs rampant, we find a boy of 5 yrs. running from a mob of people intent on doing fatal harm to him for reasons beyond his understanding.

"Why are they always hurting me. What have I done. No one loves me. Mom, dad hell even my godparents ignore me. At least Natsumi looks out for me but see is also my age but there can be nothing done for it." These were the thoughts running through the mind of Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki, the first child of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and also widely acclaimed as the Yellow Flash of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, the clan head of Uzumaki clan and also known as the Red Death of Konoha.

Now a child if the two most Konoha citizens must also be loved so why are they beating him up. The reason is five years ago when Kushina was giving birth a masked mask came ripped the kyuubi, the nine tailed bijuu out of Kushina and set it on Konoha. Countless lives were lost that day before Minato could seal away the kyuubi into his children with natsumi getting all his chakra and Naruto getting his soul. When Minato foolishly announced to a bunch of frightened people they all assumed natsumi took away kyuubi power to save them but the kyuubi took hold of the elder son and thus is the kyuubi reincarnate. Minato tried to convince them otherwise but he also kneeled under the pressure.

Now we find Naruto pressed against a dead-end with people gazing upon him with sickening grins of hatred and distain. They all jumped upon him kicking and beating him and taking a sick pleasure in hearing a innocent child cry and beg to them to stop. For them it felt right as the kyuubi which has taken away their loved ones was crying in his human form. But they did not know that this incident started a chain of events with will reshape the Elemental nations and will spell doom for Konoha.

"Why are they beating? Am I that bad? Maybe I should just die?" these were the thoughts of the child brutally mauled by the villagers. But suddenly he thought" Why should I die? I have done nothing. They are beating me with out a reason. Mom and dad said not to hate them and to forgive them but why should I? They also do not care for me. Why should I listen to them? No I will live and become strong to protect those who are precious me and to have revenge on konoha and I will live. I…will….LIVE!"

The soul of kyuubi which was residing in the boy could only watch in awe as he saw something happening that should be impossible. A freak incident. A one in a trillion chance. He was shell-shocked to see it happened.

During clan wars era, to increase ones clan strength they began to experiment on different bloodlines. They kidnapped people of different clans to experiment. It was a vicious cycle that all clans used. Some people who were experimented on escaped and returned. All those experiments culminated in one boy. Truly a freak accident.

His eyes began to change to a ripple pattern with four rings. His whole eyes became deep blood red with 9 tomoe with 3 each on the inner rings. But the biggest change was happening to his chakra. It changed to silver colour and its potency reached ridiculous level. Chakra was like water. More potent more pure the water thus more useful but if it crosses a certain degree it becomes like grease. Not feasible for ninjitsu. That's why bijuu couldn't use ninjitsu . But naruto's chakra, more specifically Otsutsuki chakra, was special. It was more potent than the bijuu but at the same time instead of becoming a hindrance it actually empowers the jutsus.

His body began to tear down his muscles and rebuilg them.

Not many people know this but a jutsu leaves his 'print' wherever they are used. Even when the shinobi using them shorten the sequence the technique still 'remembers' the handsigns. That is why sharigan can copy any jutsu. It an see five seconds into the future and thus see the handsigns but it is not developed enough to see through shortened versions.

His eyes known as Rinne-sharigan can see through even shorten versions. It also connected to the chakra of the world. It crammed all the techniques performed in the world for the all 200 years because chakra lingers in the air and takes a very long time to completely dispel from where it is performed. So he instantaneous knew all techniques, bloodline included.

He on an instinct raised a palm towards the group and whispered, "Shinra Tensai". What followed was a bloodbath. All people experienced a force pushing them. Slowly the force increased where it began to crush them. Many organs began to liquefied. Bones tearing away from the body. Last thing they saw was the blood red eyes of the demon.

When naruto opened his eyes he was horrified to see them all dead. He knew he killed them and in the back of his brain he was gleeful for getting back at them.

But he knew he would be punished. His parents didn't care for him and the villagers hate him. He will be crucified.

He had to get away but he vowed he will come back and destroy this village.

As soon as the thought of escaping came to his mind there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head. He shouted the word," Kamui". Slowly a black hole was formed and he got sucked into.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had left the village and will not be seen for ten years.

When he opened his eyes he found he was in a ruins of a town. Everywhere there were destroyed houses, buildings. There were corpses of people of all ages scattered all over.

He was in the ruins of Uzugakure, the village hidden in whirlpool.


End file.
